


Death of a Hero

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Anger, Battle, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Zero battles Omega and yadayadayada...





	1. Last Hour

During the battle with Omega, Zero realized that he couldn't defeat him. 

Zero: (I hate to admit it but he's strong...!)

Saber clashed against saber as the two reploids engaged in swift swordplay. Omega smirked when his blade cut deep into Zero's left shoulder.

Zero: Ugh!

Before Omega could relish in that, Zero kicked him square in the stomach causing him to slide back a few feet. Immediately after Zero gripped his shoulder.

Zero: (Not good... Can't move my arm.)

Omega raised his saber to his mouth and licked the blood on it. Then an evil grin spread across his face before he charged at Zero. Raising his weapon overhead, he attacked Zero with deadly force. Zero struggled to block the blow with one hand holding his own weapon. Omega recognized Zero's disadvantage and used it as his chance to perform a charged attack.

Omega: HAAAA!!!!

Zero: AAH!!

Zero was swallowed by the wave of power. After it subsided, Zero fell to the ground a great distance away wounded.

Omega: Hehehe.... HAHAHAHA!!! 

He laughed at the top of his lungs for a few moments before he noticed Zero twitch.

Omega: Not dead yet...

Omega walked up to his adversary. Standing over the unconscious Zero, Omega gripped the hilt of his blade with both hands and raised it overhead.

Omega: DIE!!!

Before he could deliver the final blow Omega felt a sharp object pierce him through his backside.

Omega: GYAH!!!

Omega looked down to see a pointed object sticking out of his chest.

???: I cannot allow you to kill Zero.

Omega turned around slowly grimacing in pain. The Guardian Leviathan had a cold expression in her eyes.

Omega: Y-you...! I'll k-kill you!

Ignoring his declaration she grabbed the halberd sticking out of his chest. As soon as she did the weapon covered in ice.

Omega: AHH! W-what's h-hap... pening...!

Leviathan: You're freezing from the inside out. Soon you'll be a reploid popsicle.

Leviathan pulled out her weapon in one tug.

Omega: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo.........!

Omega was now in a block of ice. With that done she walked up to Zero and got down on her knees. Lifting up his upper torso across her lap, she called his name.

Leviathan: Zero. Are you still alive?

Zero's eyes crept open. After noticing who was holding him, Zero looked up to the sky.

Zero: Here to... *inhales and exhales* finish the job... *inhales and exhales* Leviathan?

Leviathan: If you mean kill you then no. If you mean put Omega into retirement then that is already done.

Zero: I see.

Zero closed his eyes.

Zero: Then I guess *inhales and exhales* I owe you one.

Leviathan: Hardly. You've spared my life on multiple occasions.

Opening one his eyes to look at her.

Zero: So this is payback?

Leviathan: No. This is me wanting to kill you myself someday.

Zero smirked.

Zero: Keep telling yourself that.

Leviathan: At the brink of death and still you insist on hurting my feelings.

Zero: My mistake. I thought the ice guardian had a cold heart.

Leviathan positioned the pointy end of her halberd at Zero's throat.

Leviathan: Another wise crack like that and you will share a fate similar to Omega.

Zero glanced at the weapon unfazed.

Zero: I'd hate to ruin the moment but *inhales and exhales* I have some bad news. That rematch you're looking forward to... 

Leviathan: I know Zero. You're not going to survive.

She placed her hand on the deep gash that started in the middle of his chest. Then she traced a finger down the wound. Biting her lower lip, she snarled.

Leviathan: Curse that Omega... beating me to the punch.

Zero chuckled weakly.

Leviathan: What's so funny?

Zero: If you think about it *inhales and exhales* Omega is the original Zero. So in truth *inhales and exhales* you actually beat him to the punch...

Zero coughed. Some blood came out of the side of his mouth.

Leviathan: Save your strength. There's no need to waste your last bit of energy.

Zero shook his head.

Zero: No. There's something *inhales and exhales* I need to get off my chest before *inhales and exhales* I die.

Leviathan: What?

Zero: The reason *inhales and exhales* why I spared you and the other guardians before was because *inhales and exhales* I like you guys.

Leviathan raised an eyebrow.

Leviathan: Huh?

Zero looked up to the sky.

Zero: Although we're enemies *inhales and exhales* I like the 4 of you. I know *inhales and exhales* that it sounds crazy but I consider you *inhales and exhales* my friends. Even if you did kill most of our soldiers.

Leviathan stared at him silently for a few seconds.

Leviathan: ........... I hate you.

Zero looked at her face with one eye open. He could see the anger in her expression.

Leviathan: My life was simple before. It only consisted of obeying Master X and leading the Meikai Army. But then you came into the picture and ruined it. By not only defeating us, the 4 Guardians, you took it a step further and crushed our leader Master X. Do you know what we went through? Do you know the Hell Neo Arcadia faced following your triumphant victory? The utter disappointment and lack of trust the humans had toward us? Do you even care that by your actions, war could have broken out and cost many humans their lives Zero? I hate you for all of this.

Zero watched silently as she continued.

Leviathan: But the thing I hate about you the most is the fact that I can't go a day without thinking about you. Its so infuriating that I bang my head against the wall just so the pain could give me reprieve. Damn you Zero... I HATE YOU FOR TURNING MY WORLD UPSIDE DOWN!!! 

He could see that she had that bottled up for a while. By the loudness in her voice and the fury in her eyes. He looked to the sky again.

Zero: I'm sorry *inhales and exhales* I put you through that *inhales and exhales* my friend...

In the next second Zero's head turned to the side with the light now gone from his eyes. Leviathan, stunned by his last few words, pulled Zero up to her chest hugging his body tightly.

Leviathan: I hate you... My friend.


	2. Not Dead Yet

While Leviathan sat there quietly holding the body of Zero, she heard a strange sound.

Leviathan: Huh? That sounded like...

She turned her head to look at the now Frozen Omega. The ice around him cracked little by little. 

Leviathan: (Impossible...)

After a few more cracks, darkness seeped out of the breaches. Then the ice exploded into chunks flying in all directions. Leviathan, with quick reflexes, dropped Zero and used her halberd to divide one in half as it came. Standing there ready to fight she waited for her opponent to make a move. Omega however wasn't paying attention. In fact he had his eyes closed while the dark elf hovered over his head.

Leviathan: (The Dark Elf... What is it doing?)

She discovered her answer as particles drifted down from the Dark Elf. Upon contact with Omega, the hole in his body closed bit-by-bit.

Leviathan: (It's repairing Omega...!)

When the hole closed, the Dark Elf descended and merged with Omega. Immediately after Omega opened his eyes to glare at Leviathan. She could see that he had that look in his eyes. The look of someone who wanted her dead.

Leviathan: You don't scare me.

She twirled her weapon overhead waiting for him to make the first move. Omega pulled out his Buster and fired several charged rounds. Leviathan jumped to the side to avoid the shots but to her surprise Omega was charging straight at her before her feet hit the ground with his blade at the ready.

Leviathan: (He's fast...!)

When she landed Omega slashed horizontally. In the last second she sucked her chest in. The blade grazed the surface of her armor. Not wanting to be outdone she twirled to the side bent down and tried to use her halberd to sweep Omega's feet from under him. He jumped a little off the ground to avoid the action.

Leviathan: (Missed!)

Omega turned around and slashed. His saber released a wave of power. Just as Leviathan turned around, the attack connected pushing her back fast.

Leviathan: Ugh...!

Eventually she was pushed against the wall behind her with tremendous force as the attack dispersed into small particles. Panting Leviathan lifted her head to see Omega smirking.

Leviathan: Darn... *inhales and exhales* you...

Wanting to pay him back she raised her weapon and released a giant ice dragon. The ice dragon performed a loop-the-loop before descending towards Omega. Unfazed by the attack Omega jumped and performed a rolling slash in the air on the ice dragon. Leviathan could only watch in awe as one of her best attacks was divided asunder.

Leviathan: No way...!

Omega landed and charged straight for her. Although she was stunned a few seconds ago, she did not let her guard down. Omega raised his blade overhead and attempted to slash down hard on her head. Leviathan raised her weapon to stop that from happening. Omega pushed her backwards trapping her against the wall.

Leviathan: Grr...!!!

Omega: Hehehehe...

She noticed that Omega's weapon was charging.

Leviathan: (Can't let that hit me...!)

After kneeing him in the stomach, she dropped down and went between his legs. Omega's charged attack erupted making a giant hole in the wall. Then in one graceful movement, Leviathan turned and cut Omega across the back with her halberd.

Omega: GYAH!!!

Angry, Omega turned firing a charged shot at her. She couldn't avoid it as it connected with her stomach causing her to fly backward several yards away.

Leviathan: Umph!!!

Omega grimaced in pain with each step he took. Leviathan saw him coming as she lie there on the ground panting.

Leviathan: He's... *inhales and exhales* relentless...

Pushing herself up slowly, she managed to stand on her feet. Determined, the two ran at each other and attacked. Their weapons clashed as blue plasma and a purple streak crossed between them.

Omega: DIE!!!

Leviathan: RETIRE!!!

Leviathan felt her cheek being cut but continued in stride. Omega felt a small patch of ice form over a small cut he received but continued his onslaught. Neither was willing to give an inch to the other. That being said, the longer the clash ensued, the more damage both parties had taken on. Eventually something had to give. That something was delivered by both sides. Leviathan and Omega, at the same time pierced each other just under the collar bone area.

Omega: ACK!!!

Leviathan: AHH!!!

Both fell backwards with their adversary's weapon still lodged in. Blood poured out of Leviathan's wound. Grunting, she sat up and grabbed the saber's handle.

Leviathan: (This is going to hurt...)

She pulled it out.

Leviathan: Ugh!

Omega did the same and cursed under his breath right after. Then he tossed her halberd to the side.

Leviathan: (Did he just...)

Wanting to take advantage of the opportunity, Leviathan picked herself up holding Omega's saber. Then she ran at him ready to strike. Omega noticing her action, lifted his buster and fired multiple shots. Leviathan jumped out of the way of each one.

Leviathan: (Damn! I can't get close...!)

Omega rose to his feet while still firing. He looked down next to him and found Zero's saber lying there. Smirking, he bent down and picked it up. Then he dashed at Leviathan with insane speed. Unable to put much distance between them, she had no choice but to engage him. Leviathan tried to attack with a downward vertical slash but merely sliced through one of his after images as Omega sidestepped and cut her along her left side with Zero's saber.

Leviathan: UGH!

In retaliation she turned and aimed to slice off his head. Omega without much effort, bent his head to the side avoiding the attack. Following that action, he arched his sword arm back, lowered himself while turning to face his opponent, and rose up performing a rising fire saber attack striking Leviathan.

Leviathan: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

The force of the move was enough to knock her into the air. Seconds later, she plunged downward crashing next to Zero.

Omega laughed.

Omega: HAHAHAHA!!!

Barely opening her eyes, Leviathan looked up into the sky as she cursed under her breath.

Leviathan: (Curse him... I can't move...)

Her helmet cracked in half and split open onto the ground before her short cut black hair spread aimlessly. Then she turned to look at Zero.

Leviathan: I've given my all but it just wasn't enough...

Omega stopped laughing after hearing her voice.

Omega: Still alive...

He started walking. Leviathan looked down past her feet then back at Zero.

Leviathan: Although I hate you, I wish you were the one who was about to kill me instead of him. At least then I could die without regret.

After that statement.

???: Take this!

Omega was blasted in the side with a fire projectile. The impact knocked Omega off his feet sideways.

Omega: GAH!!!

Leviathan's eyes widened.

Leviathan: That sounded like...!

She looked down to her left. The red armored combat reploid carrying a giant gun smirked as he approached.

???: You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?


	3. Fefnir's Decision

Leviathan sat up clutching her side.

Leviathan: Fefnir... What are you doing here? I thought you were dealing with Weil. And where is Har... Ugh...!

She grimaced in pain.

Fefnir: Chill out. Take this first and then I'll explain.

He dropped a life crystal next to her.

Leviathan: Fine.

She picked up the crystal and mashed it against her chest. Her wounds began to heal and/or close. When she stood up, Fefnir explained things.

Fefnir: After Harp and I took out Weil, we were left severely damaged. So we had no choice but to get fixed up. My injuries weren't as bad as his so I got done a lot faster and I headed straight here.

Leviathan put her hands on her hips.

Leviathan: I had a feeling he wasn't a pushover like an ordinary human.

Fefnir looked down at Zero's body.

Fefnir: So I take it Omega's that good huh?

Leviathan looked at Zero too.

Leviathan: In combination with the Dark Elf, he's a troublesome opponent.

Omega stood up.

Omega: Another one to kill...

Fefnir and Leviathan turned to face him. Omega closed his eyes and the Dark Elf floated upward hovering over his head.

Fefnir: What the...

Leviathan recognized what was happening.

Leviathan: No... Quick Fefnir! Shoot him!

Fefnir turned his head.

Fefnir: What?

Leviathan pointed to the Dark Elf.

Leviathan: Don't let the Dark Elf heal him! This is our only chance to attack while he's vulnerable.

Fefnir turned his head to Omega again.

Fefnir: Oh so that's what's going on...

Fefnir aimed his weapon. After a few seconds went by, Leviathan yelled.

Leviathan: What are you waiting for!? Blast him to pieces!

Fefnir grinned and lowered his weapon.

Fefnir: Nope.

Leviathan: No... Why not!?

Fefnir: I want to face him at his best.

Leviathan: You idiot! This isn't like facing Zero! He's a monster!

Fefnir twisted his pinky in his ear.

Fefnir: Stop yelling... Sheesh. I know he's not like Zero. But you have to look at it from my perspective.

Leviathan folded her arms.

Leviathan: Your perspective huh? What exactly does that entail?

Fefnir: This might be my last chance to have an exciting fight against someone as good as Zero. Whether I win or lose, I don't see another battle like this in the future. So I'm going to fight Omega at his best with no tricks and neither of us having an advantage over the other.

Leviathan: When you put it that way it doesn't sound stupid after all. But Omega has the Dark Elf which is an advantage in itself.

Fefnir: Yeah I know. Which is why I'm going to destroy it once it is done healing Omega.

Leviathan smirked.

Leviathan: I take it back. You're not entirely stupid after all.

Fefnir: Stop calling me stupid!

Leviathan walked a little past Fefnir and picked up her halberd.

Fefnir: What are you doing?

Leviathan: What does it look like? I'm getting ready to fight.

Fefnir: Oh no you're not! I'm fighting him alone!

Leviathan: Last time I checked you were not the boss of me.

She twirled her weapon overhead.

Fefnir: You already got a chance to fight him all by yourself! Now it's my turn!

Fefnir aimed his weapon at her. Leviathan stared at it unfazed.

Leviathan: What are you doing?

Fefnir: Either you stay out of this battle or I'm going to blast you to pieces. Your choice.

After a few seconds, Leviathan shrugged.

Leviathan: Fine. If it means that much to you, I'll let you have your moment of joy. But don't expect me to sit out this fight forever.

She walked over to a nearby wall and leaned back against it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering where's Harpuia and Fefnir, they are dealing with Weil in Neo Arcadia. If you're wondering about the resistance they lost contact with Zero after his communicator was destroyed in the fight. If you're wondering if there will be more parts to this then I dont know...


End file.
